Broken
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: When Brother Blood kidnaps Raven & takes her away to the tomb of an ancient dog-demon, it is up to Inuyasha, a half-demon like Raven, to save the world! (Teen Titans-Inuyasha crossover-RavenInuyasha-
1. The Stone of Broken Lives

This fan-fic is my first crossover, so please keep in mind that I am somewhat new to putting two different worlds together in a story (though I have done it many times beforein my own twisted little mind ). please enjoy & remember to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brother Blood, in his quest for the domination of mankind, had come to Japan & found a magic stone in a museum. He took this stone with no trouble & returned to his home.

"At last," He said, as he held the shining jewel in his hands. "I have found it! The Stone of Broken Lives! With this stone I shall finally be able to harness the powers my dear sister Raven possesses, & then she, along with the world, will finally belong to me!" He held the stone high over his head & tried to activate its power, but found that it would do no more than glow. "Why is it not working?!" He shouted, as he looked at it.

He then took out a large book & read from it. "Ah! Here's the problem! The stone must be in the place in which it was forged in order for it to work. But it was forged in the tomb of a great dog-demon. If I activate the stone in such a place, its effects will not reach Raven." He began to think & soon came up with a solution. "Perhaps, I can capture Raven & take her with me to the dog-demon's tomb… yes that is what I will do. & when I activate the stone Raven shall become my bride… & all humanity shall fall. But first, I must know where to find this tomb."

He read some more from the book & found what he was looking for. A clue to the tomb's whereabouts, which read, "A place one can see, yet cannot be seen… a place its own guardian can never look upon". Most "mortals" would never be able to understand this ancient riddle, But Brother Blood, whose father had personally known this dog-creature, understood immediately what it meant.

"Of course." He said. "The portal to the tomb… lies with the dog-demon's son… the half-breed named Inuyasha!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please forgive the poor quality of this chapter, it was hard to get it started. the next chapter will be much more pleasent to read, I promise! Please review!


	2. Two HalfBreeds

The second chapter is here, YAY! I would like to thank all of you who sent reviews, I love reviews! I especially want to thank Midnight Aki & Jewel-Gurl73, I am so glad someone else likes this pairing. To x-RAVEN-x, I must say that the Stone of Broken Lives & the Jewel of Four Souls are two completly different things. & while I based Raven & the other Titans on the cartoon version, I based Brother Blood on the comic-book version in which he _was_ Raven's brother. But thanks for the review anyway! please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat alone in his usual perch high up in the tree, looking out over the village. Shippo was playing with the other children, Miroku was flirting with a pretty girl (as usual), & Sango was getting ready to pummel Miroku (as usual). Kagome had gone home to her own time again & Inuyasha felt alone.

Sure, he could have spent time with the others, but aside from Kagome, Inuyasha didn't really have much in common with humans _or_ full-demons. He was a half-breed, not one or the other. It had been that way since he was little; Inuyasha knew it as one of life's harsh realities. But he still could not get rid of this lonely feeling.

The only other half-demons he had ever met were an herb farmer & a little girl, & even if he did want to spend time with either of them they were too far away.

Yes, with his mother long dead & Kagome away… Inuyasha was feeling very lonely.

Suddenly, Inuyasha sensed… something. He jumped out of the tree & ran towards where the _something_ was, not even giving a thought to bringing Miroku & the others along. He soon found what he was looking for, deep in the woods.

"What the hell is that!?" Inuyasha growled to himself as he looked at a strange blue wave of light. The wave of blue light reminded Inuyasha of when he & Kagome passed between times, but this blue light was very far away from the well… & Inuyasha sensed nothing but evil emanating from this void in time. "Whatever it is…" He continued. "I don't think I'll like whoever made it."

Later, in modern times, another half-breed was having problems of her own.

"Hey Raven!" Beastboy called through the door. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the carnival with us?"

"Yes, I am sure." She replied, a little annoyed after being asked the same question 4 times. "I will be quite happy just staying home."

"Alright, it's your loss."

Beastboy & the others said farewell & left for the carnival. Raven knew she wasn't missing out on anything. She detested carnivals.

Yet… she couldn't stop herself from wishing she did want to go. Part of her hated the thought of being alone once again, but what was she to do? Was she supposed to pretend she like things she hated… pretend that she was something she's not? No, she would never do that. She hated people who pretended to be what they aren't more than anything.

But it was lonely… being Raven, the half-demon daughter of Trigon, the evil monster. She was unemotional, & sometimes seemed dark, so how could anyone be close to her. She loved her friends dearly & would never trade them for anything, but when they were off doing things like going to carnivals or funny movies or arcades… who was there for Raven to talk to? Did someone like that even exist?

Raven didn't think it was possible, but right now she was more depressed than ever.

But her depression didn't last long. Suddenly, a dark red portal opened up & out stepped a familiar face.

"Brother Blood!" Raven shouted as she jumped up from her bed & prepared for battle. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've come for you my dear sister." He replied calmly. "You shall become my bride & together we shall rule the earth. You shall be a queen, & I shall be a king."

"The hell you will!" Raven was about to use her power to throw a large bookcase at her enemy when her arms & legs were bound by glowing red bands. "What the--"

Her mouth was covered by a smaller band & she fell to the floor.

"Stop struggling Raven." Said Brother Blood, as his sister tried to free herself. "You will never get free of those enchanted bands. & where we're going your friends cannot follow. So why don't you sleep? & when you awaken… you & I shall become man & wife… the rulers of the earth." No sooner did he say this than Raven passed out. Brother Blood lifted her up by her cape-hood, & entered a blue time rift.

On the other side of this rift, Inuyasha still stood waiting to see who or what had caused it. He saw it shift a little & saw a man step through, carrying an unconscious girl.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am Brother Blood." The man replied. "& you must be Inuyasha."

"What's it to ya?"

"… I need access to your father's grave."

"What?"

"Your eye holds a black pearl… which contains the portal to your fathers tomb. 'A place one can see, yet cannot be seen… a place its own guardian can never look upon'. A very clever hiding place… very clever indeed."

Inuyasha growled. He hated this guy even though they had only just met. He reminded him of Sesshomaru… only much, much more evil. "Well I'm afraid you're not gonna get what you want 'Brother Blood', cause I'm not lettin' ya anywhere near my father's grave!"

Brother Blood laughed. "& I'm afraid… you don't have that choice." He took out a red & purple stone which glowed brightly.

Inuyasha felt a force pulling at something in his left eye & tried to grab it but was too late. The Stone of Broken Lives had pulled the black pearl out of his eye & had placed it on the ground. The pearl then glowed bright & revealed the portal.

"How… how the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha said. But rather than answer him, Brother Blood jumped into the portal which started to close quickly. Inuyasha was not about to let some weirdo with a fancy rock run around in his father's tomb. He ran after Brother Blood & managed to jump through the portal in time.

But once they were through they began falling towards a dark forest. Inuyasha had expected this, having been here once before, but Brother Blood was caught off guard. He let go of the stone & the girl just before he landed on some kind of skeleton bird. Inuyasha landed on another skeleton bird not too far behind & managed to catch the stone & the girl before they fell. Inuyasha looked at the unconscious girl & couldn't help but think: _wow, she's pretty._

Inuyasha looked up when he heard Brother Blood ahead of him yell in anger when he realized that his stone & his sister were in the hands of the worthless mutt.

"Damn you!" he shouted as he launched a fireball at Inuyasha.

But the dog-boy was too quick. He grabbed Raven & the stone & jumped off the bird, which was instantly incinerated. He landed softly on the ground in the thick woods below.

Brother Blood considered following but thought better of it. Even _he_ would not enter a forest which surrounded the tomb of a demon! He rode the skeleton bird all the way to the giant skeleton of the great dog-demon, in order to think of how to retrieve Raven & the stone from the deep, dark forest.

Inuyasha saw Brother Blood fly away towards his father's skeleton & breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll be safe down here." He said, as he looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. "…For now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. I would just like to say thanks again to all of you who reviewed. & for those of you who haven't reviewed yet, please do. Sorry if this chapter was poorly put together, it washard to get this one started. See ya next time!


	3. The Legacy

Here is the third chapter! I am sorry for the delay, & I hope you enjoy it. Please read & review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha put the girl on the ground & tore off the enchanted red bands. He wondered who she was & why Brother Blood had her tied up like that. Inuyasha watched the girl for a moment, to make sure she was alright. He then looked at the strange stone he had taken from Brother Blood.

_What is this thing? _He thought.

Raven began to wake up & when she saw a dog-eared man with a glowing red & purple stone she thought immediately he was one of Brother Blood's henchmen. She stood up suddenly & grabbed Inuyasha in a large dark claw & lifted him off of the ground.

"Who are you?!" she asked.

"I'm the guy that saved you!" Inuyasha shouted. "So how's about you put me down!"

Raven sensed that he was telling the truth & put him gently on the ground. "You saved me?"

"Yeah, I did. Some guy called Brother Blood had you tied up, but I managed to get you & this stone away from him."

"Brother Blood? Where is he? …& for that matter… where are _we_?"

Inuyasha smirked & pointed to the towering skeleton. "We're at my father's grave-site. Brother Blood seems to have some kind of plan involving you, my father's tomb, & this weird rock."

Inuyasha held up the stone & Raven gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I dunno. What is it?"

"If it's what I think it is, & if your father is who I think he is, then we're in big trouble!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"… Look, I think you & I need to have a serious talk… uh… what was your name again?"

"Oh that's right, we haven't really gotten around to formal introductions yet have we? Well then, I'll start." He held out his hand. "The name's Inuyasha."

Raven considered it for a moment, then gave Inuyasha her hand in return. "& I am called Raven."

"Nice to meet you Raven. Now what were you saying about this stone?"

They sat down on the ground & Raven told Inuyasha that the stone was called the Stone of Broken Lives, & that it had been forged long ago by a power mad magician in the place Inuyasha's father's grave now stands. She went on to explain that the stone had special powers which could only be activated in the place it was forged.

"Well," Said Inuyasha. "That explains why he wanted access to my dad's tomb, but why did he have you?"

"That's kind of a long story." Raven replied.

"Well until we get that black pearl back from Brother Blood we aren't going anywhere."

"Well… you see… I am the daughter of a demon named Trigon, & Brother Blood is my half-brother. He wants to use my powers to wipe out mankind, & he must think that this stone will help him do that."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I know what it's like to have a half-brother always giving you grief. My brother Sesshomaru is always bothering me just 'cause he thinks he can."

"Yeah well, I bet he doesn't want you to be his bride."

"Huh? You mean your own Brother hits on you!?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure why myself, all I know is he's dangerous _&_ crazy. & we have to get this stone away from here & keep him from using its power."

"Sounds like a plan, but we're gonna have to get the black pearl away from him before we can get out of here, & to do that we'll have to get out of this forest."

"No problem. I'll just levitate us &--"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, brother Blood is in my father's tomb right now, if we levitate & he sees us then he'll get the upper hand. But if we stay on the ground beneath the trees,"

Raven realized Inuyasha's strategy. "Then he won't see us coming & we can have an advantage!"

"Exactly! So let's get going, we only have about two hours before the sun goes down, & we won't be traveling through these woods after dark."

They both got up & made their way towards the tomb. Raven looked up at the giant skeleton & was amazed to see such a giant creature ever existed.

"He must have been very powerful." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have heard stories about your father, & he was supposedly the only demon ever able to defeat _my_ father."

"Huh, I wouldn't know, I never knew him."

"You never knew your father?"

"Nope, he died before I was born. My mother had to raise me alone."

Raven sensed a hint of sadness from Inuyasha at the mention of his mother. "Oh, what kind of demon was she?"

"She wasn't a demon, she was a human."

Raven stopped suddenly & stared at Inuyasha, prompting him to stop & look back at her. "You mean…" she said softly. "You are… a half-demon?"

"Yeah," he replied, expecting Raven to ridicule him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well… no… I just didn't think that others existed."

"Others? You mean you are a half-demon too?"

Raven nodded.

Now this was getting weird. Not only did this girl have a powerful demon father & an evil half-brother like he did, but she was also a half-breed just like him! This girl from the future was almost exactly like Inuyasha in every way!

Inuyasha simply turned & began walking again, & Raven followed. Neither of them spoke, they were too amazed at their similarities. But both Raven & Inuyasha knew that this adventure would be far more interesting than any they had had before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. Please review & tell me what you think!


End file.
